


Shadow

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean brings Y/n back to him and Sam under the condition she can be with both of them…but when John shows up, things might get a little more complicated.~~~~~~~~~~“I’m an 'all-or-nothing’ kinda person. I can be with-”“No, you can’t! That 'pack mentality’ shit never works out!”“The fact that you could push me off on Sam without beating the shit out of him for taking the omega you want…I disagree, Dean. I think it could work just fine. But you’re too stubborn to see that. You’d rather be miserable than share. This is the Slinky all over again.”“Oh, come on, don’t bring that shit up again. I was eleven years old. Can’t believe you remember that shit,” he muttered.“You could’ve shared but you chose to give it to Sam and then threw a fucking fit because he 'took’ it from you,” you reminded. “And then John took it from Sam because it was 'causing a ruckus’ and that’s what’s happening here. I’ve taken myself away because I’m causing a fucking ruckus.”Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, what, you aren’t comin’ back unless Sammy and me agree to share? Share you?”“Pretty much, yeah. You and Sam embrace pack mentality or I stay gone. Simple, right?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, John Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Best Laid Plans Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526507
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Shadow

**Pairing** : Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader, Alpha!John x Omega!Reader

**Story Warnings** : some angst and attitude, a/b/o dynamics,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A tantrum? _Sam_ called it that?” you asked, grabbing a twelve pack of beer from the cooler at a convenience store and walking to the front counter with it.

“Yeah, said you walked out while Dean was in the damn hospital and you ain’t nowhere to be found,” Bobby answered. “Where are you, girl?”

“I'm…” You set the beer on the counter and pulled out you wallet, handing a twenty to the clerk and adjusting the phone between your shoulder and ear. “I _did_ leave, Bobby, but it wasn’t a damn tantrum. I was told to get out so I did. Besides, Dean was dying and I didn’t wanna sit around and watch that.”

“Well, he ain’t dyin’ anymore. Sam took him to a Faith healer in Nebraska, fixed him right up. Now they’re lookin’ fer you. I’ve gotten five calls from Dean the last 24 hours, Y/n. Where are you?”

You shoved your change in your pocket and nodded at the clerk as you picked up the beer and walked out the door. “I’m fine, Bobby. I’m sorry they’re bugging you but I’m not going to tell you where I am because I don’t want to see them. You were right. It was a bad idea to hunt with them. It was a bad idea to put myself in that situation and I’ll listen to you in the future, okay?”

“What happened?”

You rubbed your hand across your face as you waited for the crosswalk sign to go green. “I…I slept with them.”

“Y/n…”

“I know, okay. I know it was bad. It was…I wasn’t…there was this whole…fuck, Bobby, I’m sorry, okay? You were right and I’m an idiot and I-”

“Girl, you aren’t an idiot. Yer one'a the smartest people I ever met. There ain’t no accounting fer human relationships, ya know? I’m sorry it didn’t work out for you, but maybe you should come home fer a while.”

“No, they’ll look for me there. I’ll be fine out here on my own. Promise, Bobby. I’ll call if I need you.”

“Okay, but you better keep me up to date on where you are an’ what yer doin’.”

“Yeah, of course.” You pulled your room key out and entered your motel room. “Do you know where they are?”

“After Nebraska, they went to Missouri. From there…I’m not so sure.”

You looked at the decorative map of California on the wall. Redding, California had a big heart over it. There was no way they were anywhere close to you. “Okay. Well, just…let me know if you hear anything…if they get close or…”

“Course. Stay safe.”

“You too.” You hung up the phone and moved to sit on the bed. You pulled a beer from the pack and popped the can open. You wanted to go home, you really did. You wanted to erase the past couple months and just be the tough, cold, badass you wanted to be…you were supposed to be. What was it about the Winchesters that made you soft? “Fuckin’ assholes.”

You woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone picking the lock on your motel door. You reached under your pillow and pulled out your pistol, aiming it at the door as it clicked and the knob turned. Dean’s scent filled your nose and you rolled your eyes, keeping your pistol trained on him. “You can go right back out that door, Winchester.”

He stood straight, putting his hands up non- threateningly when he saw your gun. “I was worried. I’ve been lookin’ for you for weeks.”

"Well, you should stop…and go away.” He stepped closer anyway and you caught a faint scent mingling with his on his clothes. Little bit of lemon, some cranberries, vanilla…an omega. You scoffed and cocked the hammer on your gun. “Yeah, you were so worried about me that you sought comfort in another omega. Get the fuck out of here.”

He looked down and sniffed at his jacket, rolling his eyes. “Gotta do laundry,” he muttered to himself. “Look, that was…that…my ex-girlfriend needed help with this ghost truck and one thing led to-”

“Oh, jeez, you are just a walking cliche, aren’t you?” You uncocked the gun and set it down, slipping out from under the blanket. “‘One thing led to another and I popped my knot in an ex while I was so fucking worried about you, Y/n’.”

“You fucking disappeared, Y/n! I had to wait for you to use one of the credit cards I knew before I could fucking find you!” He dropped his arms and stepped closer to you. “And it’s fine for you to fuck Sam, but I can’t fuck Cassie?”

“You told me to leave!”

“I told you to get with the fucking program, not to get on a fucking bus!”

“I hitchhiked! And you told me to get with the program or _get out_ and since I wasn’t gonna fuck Sam again when you _obviously_ didn’t really want me to do that, I got out!” His eyes went wide at the thought of you hitchhiking. “You really gotta stop telling me to do things that you don’t want me to do,” you said, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge and pulling the tab up to open it.

“What do you want me to say, Y/n? You want me to apologize for something here? Name it and I’ll say 'sorry’ for it.”

You rolled your eyes and took a drink. “Jesus, you don’t even know why I left so why are you _here_?”

“Because I don’t want you gone!” he exclaimed. “Because nothing feels right or smells right when you’re away and I need you to come back, okay, so whatever you need to hear…tell me and I’ll say it.”

The look on his face was so earnest and sad that you couldn’t be pissed anymore. You kicked open the fridge and tossed Dean a beer which he opened and drained half of quickly. “You want Sam to have all the things you think you don’t deserve but then you get jealous that he has them.” Dean opened his mouth to argue but you shook your head and continued. “I’m an 'all-or-nothing’ kinda person. I’m not gonna be fine to be Sam’s omega while you’re giving me sad puppy eyes in the rearview because you want me, too. I can be with-”

“No, you _can’t_!” he argued. “That 'pack mentality’ shit never works out!”

“The fact that you could push me off on Sam without beating the shit out of him for taking the omega you want…that you could see us together and not get all possessive and growly…I disagree, Dean. I think it could work just fine. But you’re too stubborn and hardheaded to see that. You’d rather be miserable than share. This is the Slinky all over again.”

“Oh, come on, don’t bring that shit up again. I was eleven years old. Can’t believe you remember that shit,” he muttered.

“You could’ve shared but you chose to give it to Sam and then threw a fucking fit because he 'took’ it from you,” you reminded. “And then John took it from Sam because it was 'causing a ruckus’ and that’s what’s happening here. I’ve taken myself away because I’m causing a fucking ruckus.”

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, what, you aren’t comin’ back unless Sammy and me agree to share? Share _you_?”

“Pretty much, yeah. You and Sam embrace pack mentality or I stay gone. Simple, right?”

Dean sighed heavily and pulled out his phone, flipping it open and pressing buttons before holding it to his ear. “Hey, Sam. Yeah, I found 'er.” He sighed and rubbed at the base of his neck. “Yeah, I mean…she’s fine, man. She-she took some shit I said kinda hard and…well, that’s the thing, she’s not.”

“Put it on speaker,” you said and he sighed, pulling the phone away and hitting the speaker button.

“-ot planning to come back?”

“I’m not coming back if I’m just gonna be another thing for you idiots to fight about so I’m only coming back if you both man up.”

“'Man up’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked.

“Means…she wants a pack or nothing,” Dean answered.

Silence filtered from the phone for a long few moments. “A pack. She wants…Y/n, you want both of us? Like, two boyfriends? I don’t know…if that will work.”

“It’ll work or I won’t come back,” you said, resolutely. “So, if you want me, you’re going to have to share.”

Another moment of silence was followed by, “Come back. We’ll make it work.”

You smiled brightly at Dean, who gave you a wary smile in return. “I’ll pack. See ya soon, Sammy.”

Dean flipped his phone closed and shook his head. “Only you. You’re literally the only omega in the world that could alpha your way into a situation like this.”

You smiled and bounced forward, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his head down to whisper in his ear. “Only you two would let an omega wrap you around her little finger so tight that you’d agree to a situation like this.”

His cheeks were bright red when you pulled away, his freckles popping against the change in color. You pressed your lips to the freckles on his nose and turned to pack your bag. “You’re such a bitch, Y/n,” Dean said, laughing.

“Yeah? And? You love it.” You turned and winked at him before turning your attention back to your bag.

“Yeah, I do,” he responded quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going back to Sam was fairly easy. He laid down rules to make things smooth. “No PDA. No marks. No sharing a bed with either of us. We both know you’re with both of us but we don’t need to see you with both of us.”

Dean had rolled his eyes but you both eventually agreed…reluctantly. The lack of PDA was the easiest part. Neither brother was very affectionate outside of bed, but the keeping you out of bed was another thing. Most motels you stayed in didn’t have a couch in the room, so one of you ended up sleeping on the floor almost every time. You were the smallest so you felt it was your place more than theirs. Sam suggested rotating who got the beds but Dean could tell you weren’t going to put either alpha on the floor, so he started offering you the keys to the Impala instead. "Soft, conditioned leather has gotta be more comfy than these nasty-ass carpets.”

Dean was trying to keep his distance, you could tell by the way he doubled-down on his flirting, especially when the three of you got to Chicago to investigate a couple of locked-room killings. You were sitting at a table by yourself, researching a symbol Dean found in the blood of the second victim. Sam was talking to a skinny woman with short blond hair, who tossed attitude at Dean when he walked up.

“Do you _have_ to flirt with everyone with tits?” you asked, not looking up from your laptop when Dean approached with two beers.

He set one in front of you and pulled a chair up beside yours to sit down. “Excuse me?”

“The cop you found out about the heart from, the bartender whose number you pocketed, Sam’s blond friend over there…seriously, I have eyes and I’m right here.”

“Look, besides the ones Sam laid down, I don’t know the rules to this triangle relationship thing. So, you get to fuck two alphas, but I can’t smile at another chick?”

You bit your tongue and looked up at him. “First off, _dick_ , I wouldn’t have been with Sam at all if you hadn’t pushed for it. Second, I haven’t touched either of you much since you dragged me back from California, let alone fucked you. And third, if you just want me around to help you through your ruts and hunts, I’m fine with that but I really thought I was more than that to you.”

“Hey, of course you’re more than that, but…” He looked over at Sam and the blond, before he put his hand on your thigh. “Sam’s rules make this hard, okay? I mean, how often do we really get time to ourselves where a kiss wouldn’t be PDA, where I could make you feel that you’re more, ya know? So I flirt with other girls 'cause I got all this pent-up energy and I’m sorry, but I’m not callin’ 'em.”

You looked down at his hand and sighed, covering it with your own. “How’d you know about Officer Amy’s tattoo, then?”

“Her shirt rode up while she was dancing, honey. I didn’t see her naked.” Green eyes sparkled as he leaned closer. “Sammy’s distracted with his friend over there. Why don’t you an’ I sneak off somewhere less public so we can display our affection?”

“I’m researching that symbol,” you said, before leaning up and pressing your lips to his. “Later, okay?”

“Yeah, all right. Anything on that?”

“Not yet. I’m thinking of heading back to the motel, get some peace and quiet to work on this.”

“Want me to come with? I mean, since Sam is…”

You stood and shut your laptop with a smile. “I’ve got a bad feeling about her. Make sure Sammy doesn’t get stolen into the night again, huh?”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault,” Dean defended.

“I know. Still.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked out to catch a taxi back to the motel.

Dean joined you less than an hour later. “Sam is watching Meg. Don’t gimme that look, he’s got my car and he’s safe, okay?” He pulled his jacket off and tossed it on the bed, coming up behind you. “He wants me to verify this chick really exists. He thinks there’s something off about her.”

“I think there’s something off about her, too,” you agreed.

Dean dropped into the chair next to you, looking over your shoulder at the laptop screen. “That’s the symbol. You found it.”

“I’m pretty good at this stuff, ya know,” you said, smiling. You leaned your head against his shoulder. “Zoroastrian. Sigil for a daeva…demon of darkness.”

“Hit up white pages for Andover, Mass. Look up 'Megan Masters’,” Dean said, dropping his hand to your thigh and lightly massaging the muscle as you opened a new tab on your browser and did what he asked. When she proved to be a real person, high school photo confirming it, he reached out and shut your laptop. “We’re alone.”

“Are we? Hadn’t noticed,” you teased.

He pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around you. “I think we’ve got a good few hours while Sam is peeping on Meg. What do you say we turn on some Skinemax, have a few beers, and see where the night takes us?”

You didn’t get very far into the pay-per-view skin flick before he started kissing you, hands skimming under your shirt, nose running across your scent glands on your neck. But Dean’s phone rang before you could start anything fun.

He was talking to Sam, pushing him to sleep with Meg in much the same way he had pushed you to sleep with Sam, when your phone went off. You sighed and picked it up from the side table. 'Winchester 1’ shined up at you. You turned your back to Dean and put the phone to your ear. “Don’t say my name or tell them who’s calling. Simple answers only.”

“Okay?” you responded, incredulously.

“You’re back with Sam and Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Where are you?”

“Chi-town.”

“The businessman and the bartender? That’s one of our jobs?”

“Yes.” You looked over your shoulder at Dean, who was looking through his jacket for a business card with the CPD logo on it. “Why?”

“You think you’re gonna be in Chicago for a while?”

You rolled your eyes. “'Til we’re done. Why?”

“First motel or cheapest?” he asked, ignoring your question.

“Cheapest. Now, come on, why?”

“I’ll call again when I get close,” he said before the line disconnected.

You sighed and shook your head, setting your phone back down and turning to Dean as he dialed the number written on the back of the business card. “Amy! Hey, it’s Dean! Yeah, I know! Guess you got me addicted, baby.”

You rolled your eyes and stood, disappearing into the bathroom as he flirted with the officer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re gonna stay here,” Sam said as they started prepping to go after Meg.

“What do you mean? Why would I stay-”

“Because if this is the demon, if this is the thing that killed Mom and Jess, I’m not putting you at risk,” Sam responded.

“Are you…are you fucking nuts?! I’m an asset! I am an amazing hunter and you want to leave me behind on some-”

“I’m not gonna lose you like I lost Jess, Y/n,” Sam interrupted again.

“You’re not going to keep me from-”

“You are not going. Sit down, Omega.” Sam’s Alpha Voice seeped into your bones and forced you to sit down on the couch. You glared up at him as he finished prepping his pistol. “You can be mad at me all you want, Y/n, but you’ve gotta stay here.”

“I cannot believe you used the Voice on me, you ass,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. “If this bitch kills you and I’m not there to save you…that’s on you.”

“I guess that’s on me, then,” he said with a shrug. Dean questioned Sam when you stayed on the couch but he didn’t fight it. He wanted you safe, too.

You were very worried for them as they left, but you couldn’t leave, couldn’t follow, couldn’t help. You sat there for an hour, watching the clock and the television, hoping for some sign that they were okay. What came was John’s scent through the door as it opened and he slipped in. “Y/n? What are you doing here, girl?” he asked.

“Sam didn’t want me to get hurt so he commanded me to sit and stay like a damn dog!”

John chuckled as he stepped closer and the door clicked closed behind him. “I figured Sammy for too much of a feminist to use the Voice. Didn’t know he knew _how_ to use it.”

“All three of you have used it on me and I’m really getting sick of it. Will you help me already?” you growled at him.

“Stand up, Y/n,” John said and you followed the alpha’s command with a sigh.

“Thank you! Now, let’s go because Sam and Dean are-”

“On their way back here now. The blond took a dive out the window and they’re coming back.”

You sighed in relief and ran your hand over your face. A subtle difference in John’s scent made you straighten. “Why’d you call me earlier? You wouldn’t answer when Dean called you an hour later, but you called me?”

“Wanted to see you. That a crime, kid?” he responded shortly.

“Wanted to see me, why?” you pressed. “When you’ve barely _spoken_ to your sons in the last eight months, you came all this way ‘cause you wanna see _me_? Why?”

John rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket. “I dream of you when I go into rut. It…it used to be Mary. Before that witch and the weekend I spent…it’s you now and I…”

“You’re about to hit your cycle and you, what, wanted to borrow your sons’ girlfriend for a few days?” you snapped.

He looked properly chastened for a moment, hazel eyes filling with shame. You tried to stay angry at him, but he moved closer and his scent filled your lungs, a whimper pulling from your chest as your head started swimming. “I just wanted to see you, Y/n,” he said softly.

You closed your eyes and turned away from him as your body started to respond to him. You really thought this was done. You shouldn’t be reacting to John like this anymore.

‘Imprint’. Dean said it the day he and John left Bobby’s. John imprinted on you. Was it ever going to go away?

“Dean’s lucky.” John’s voice was closer, he’d moved in front of you. “I remember how you feel, how you sound, how-”

“John, please.” You opened your eyes and looked up at him.

“My boy hasn’t put a mark on you yet. Has he even brought it up? Don’t know how he could resist this long,” John whispered, reaching out to run his fingertips down the column of your neck. “I barely held back and I had you a fraction of the time he has. I-”

The door opened and you stepped back as Dean and Sam entered. “Hey!” Dean shouted before gasping. “Dad?”

“Hey, boys.” Sam looked between you and John, shame on your face as you avoided his eyes. Dean and John moved to hug each other and you tried to shake yourself out of whatever John did to make you feel like that eighteen year old omega hiding at the salvage yard. “Hi, Sam.”

“Hey, Dad,” Sam responded softly, dropping the bag of weapons on the floor.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” Dean said.

“It’s all right,” John responded. “I thought it might’ve been.”

“Were you there?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?”

“Yes, sir,” the boys chorused.

“Good. Well, it doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before.”

“The demon has?” Sam asked.

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to Hell, actually kill it.”

“How?” you and Dean asked.

John smiled. “I’m workin’ on that.”

“Let us come with you,” Sam urged. “We’ll help.”

Dean cut a look at his brother and you were sure he was thinking of the ramifications of you and John being around each other for any length of time. “No, Sam. Not yet.” John must’ve been similarly wary. “Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in the crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.”

Sam looked offended. “Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.”

“Of course I do. I’m your father. Same reasoning behind you forcing Y/n to stay here tonight.” John paused and took a breath. “Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam confirmed.

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been too long.”

“Too long. You aged backward,” Sam said before embracing John, tears in their eyes.

Things went to chaos quickly after that, the shadow demon attacking John, Sam, and Dean in rapid succession, tossing them around the room and slashing at their faces. Sam lit a flare to dowse the shadows in light and you helped Dean pick John up and get him out of the motel room.

John’s fingers were digging into your side, his scent mixing with Dean’s to make your pulse throb between your thighs. Sam dropped the bag of weapons in the backseat. “All right, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back.”

Dean stopped as he moved to get in the Impala. “Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait! Dad, you can’t come with us.” His eyes dropped to where John’s hand was still on your waist.

“What?” Sam exclaimed. “What are you talking about?”

John hand adjusted on you. “You boys, you’re beat to hell.”

“We’ll be all right,” Dean deflected.

“Dean, we should stick together. We’ll go after those demons-” Sam started to argue, but Dean interrupted.

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He-he’s stronger without us around.”

John let go of your waist as Sam stepped closer and all you wanted was his hands on you again. “Dad. No.” Sam put his hand on John’s shoulder. “After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you…please, I gotta be a part of this fight.”

“Sammy, this fight is just starting, and we are _all_ gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve gotta trust me, son.” Sam shook his head. “Okay, you’ve gotta let me go.” Sam patted John’s shoulder then let his hand drop. You stood by the hood of the Impala as John walked toward the large black truck. “Be careful, kids.”

You bit your lip as you watched him retreat. Sam and Dean were hurt, sad, and beat down. You should have wanted to comfort them, love them, be their omega and nurse them back to health and happiness, but…John was about to go into rut. He was hurt and he was going to be alone. “I’m sorry,” was all you got out before you took off after John, running full-speed at the passenger door and climbing in as Dean howled your name and Sam shouted out a “What the fuck?!”

“What are you doing, kid?” John asked, turning to look at you.

“Just drive, Alpha,” you panted out, chest heaving as you twisted to watch his sons raging in the mouth of the alley. “Let’s go!”


End file.
